The present invention relates to cloud applications, and more particularly to hybrid cloud applications.
A hybrid cloud environment is a cloud computing environment that may use a mix of on-premise (e.g., private cloud) services and public cloud services. The hybrid cloud may allow workload execution to move between private and public clouds as required by computing needs. For applications to successfully execute in the hybrid cloud environment, there must be an orchestration between the two platforms. By allowing workloads to move between private and public clouds as computing needs and costs change, hybrid cloud gives businesses greater flexibility and more data deployment options. Hybrid cloud is particularly valuable for dynamic or highly changeable workloads.
Services in a hybrid cloud environment may consist of a portion of an application specifically developed for and deployed in a public cloud environment. Additionally, there may be a portion of the application that is developed for and deployed on a specific on-premise environment. Once deployed, the cloud and on-premise services may communicate and work seamlessly together.